The Return to Freddy's Classic
TRTF: Classic= The Return to Freddy's Classic (formerly known as the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game, which was made before Scott Cawthon's official third game released) is the first game in the TRTF SAGA, and the first game in TRTF Vol. 1. The next game in the series is The Return to Freddy's 2, despite being a prequel to this game. Plot As Mike Schmidt was about to quit his job, he found the news article about the pizzeria saying: The "Ever So Popular" Pizzeria's Animatronics have been fixed and repaired at last! They have also fixed and brought back everyone's favorite pirate fox, Foxy. The murderer of the four children and one missing child has yet to be found. They also brought back something from the old pizzeria. Something to bring back to the hopes and joys of children and grown ups alike! But the building has yet to be cleaned... Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. Game Information The game is known for its lack of original models, cheap mechanics, godly difficulty, and bugs. The Return to Freddy's 5 was originally going to be a reboot of this game, titled The Return to Freddy's: Remastered, but was changed to a new whole original game. It was also confirmed that Shadow Lockjaw is Lockjaw, but looked like a "Shadow Puppet" due to BFPFilms424/Tyler not knowing how to model at that time. Major Updates The Return to Freddy's Classic would have received an major update on 2016 (along with the other games from TRTF Volume 1) with original models, new mechanics, minigames, etc. However these updates were eventually cancelled, and the new models and changes were never shown. According to ToonsterMusic, BFPFilms424 showed him during a skype call the .mfa file of the updated TRTF Classic, which had completly nothing done yet. However on 2018, Tyler Ahsltrom had actually wanted and started remaking all of the TRTF Volume 1 games, including TRTF Classic, which was going to use the The Return to Freddy's: Chapter One animatronic models and with some new other assets. However, he ended up cancelling them since they would've took too much time and because he wasn't pleased with the community. Characters Animatronics *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Sugar (Removed in the last updates) Hallucinations *Golden Freddy *Shadow Dug *Ghoul BB *Shadow Lockjaw (representing Lockjaw) Humans *Mike Schmidt *Phone Guy/Vincent Trivia * The animatronics in this game oddly don't actually run on a AI System, they are all programmed to move at very specific times. * In the old version, Night 6 had the HUD stretched. * Being killed would not force the Monitor down, or the Mask up. *The randomly bolded letters in the game's GameJolt decription make out the phrase "I AM HIM". *This is the only game in the TRTF series not to be made in Clickteam Fusion 2.5 properly, it was made using a watered-down version of Clickteam called "The Games Factory 2". **According to a picture on his old twitter, BFP has confirmed that he still owns the disk and box, but never uses it, having moved on to Clickteam Fusion 2.5. |-|Audio = The Main Menu theme. The original jumpscare sound. WARNING LOUD! Category:Games Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF Volume 1